1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new game system and method of playing a game for providing amusement for a plurality of players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,787 describes a device for playing a game having a game board with a plurality of hexagonal colored spaces. Another type of board game is U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,021 having a modified checker board for playing a checker and dice game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,185 has a plurality of hexagonal tiles that are placed on a surface so that patterns on the tiles matches patterns on adjoining tiles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows players to play a game using tiles and strategy.